El Juego Suke
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: Kenny esta aburrido ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esto? Un juego que al principio parece ser solo para pasar el rato, arma un alboroto en la cotidiana vida de los chicos de South Park ¿Un juego inocente proviniendo del chico mas pervertido de toda la escuela? No, los amigos de Kenny no tenían tanta suerte. MI PRIMER FIC, sean amables :3 Pasen y lean! .
1. Es solo para pasar el rato

**Hoola! Ando de idea en idea, pero sigo en blanco TTWTT A ver cómo sale. Ok, mi primer Fic! Sean amables! ^^ Disfruten!**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE, solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida xD**

* * *

_**EL JUEGO SUKE**_

_Capitulo 1: Es solo para pasar el rato_

-Ahg, que aburrimiento ¬¬ - Kenny se cruzó de brazos y clavo la mirada en alguna parte del techo. Luego miro a sus dos mejores amigos, que comían tranquilamente su almuerzo- Staaaaan-llamo- Me aburrooooo- el mencionado rodo los ojos

-Arréglatelas

-Stan, puedo morir de aburrimiento -.-

-Muérete

-Sería una más para la colección- dijo Damien, para luego reír. Kenny rodo los ojos. Damien y Pip eran los únicos que sabían de la inmortalidad del rubio y los únicos que recordaban sus muertes. Damien al ser el Anticristo y vivir en el infierno, y Pip al estar muerto, ser un ángel y vivir en el cielo. Este último le pego un codazo a su pelinegro amigo.

-Compórtate

-No quiero- contesto haciendo un puchero

-Pareces niño pequeño- se burló Craig, Damien lo fulminó con la mirada

-Ya, yo también me aburro- dijo Craig dejando su sándwich sobre la mesa

-¿Veeeeen?- grito Kenny- Chicos, hay que hacer algoooo...O moriré-rió por lo bajo

-De nuevo...- murmuró cierto pelinegro

-¡Damien!

-Craig, Damien y yo nos aburrimos- Kenny se paró- Juguemos a algo :D

-Kenny, no tenemos 8 años- dijo Kyle- Ya no estamos para esos Juegos

-Pero no será un juego cualquiera- sonrió pervertidamente, llamando la atención de varios de los chicos de la mesa y asustando a otros

-¿Q-Que clase de juego?- pregunto inocentemente Butters

-Uno muy interesante-

-¿De qué se trata, pobretón?- pregunto Cartman que estaba comiendo unas papas de una bolsa

-Ya se enteraran- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y algo malévola

-¡GAH! Craig, tengo miedo- dijo cierto rubio paranoico tomándose del brazo del mencionado

-Cálmate, no va a pasar nada ¿Verdad?- miro a Kenny, intimidándolo

-Se, se ¿Juegan?- todos asintieron, con tal de que se callara- Bien, esperen aquí, iré a pedirle a mi hermana los dados- se levantó y fue hacia unas mesas del fondo de la cafetería

-¿Dados?- repitió confundido Christophe **(NA: Esta bien escrito?)**

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo algo preocupado Gregory

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a terminar bien- dijo Pip

Todos se miraron algo aterrados, después de todo la mayoría de los problemas que ocurrían eran causados por Kenny y su perversión. Aunque Damien nunca se preocupaba en lo más mínimo, salvo que llegue a molestarlo a él o sus amigos más cercanos. Y a Craig no solía importarle mucho, simplemente mostraba el dedo medio y se dedicaba a tranquilizar a Tweek. Y Christopher, siempre acababa a los golpes con el rubio pervertido.

-Listo- dijo Kenny, tirando un par de dados sobre la mesa- Karen me los prestó, pero tengo que devolvérselos en la siguiente hora, así que juguemos rápido-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Cristophe arqueando una ceja

-Porque va a jugar con Ruby, Ike y Georgie- Kyle y Craig le dedicaron una mirada asesina

-No irán a jugar al mismo juego que nosotros ¿no?- pregunto Craig

-¡Como creen! Mi hermanita va a jugar a un inocente juego del ludo- sonrió- Además, no saben de qué trata el juego ¿Sacan conclusiones de la nada? ¡Como pueden ser capaces de creer que les haría algo malo!- puso una mano sobre su pecho, dramatizando

-Kenny- Kyle termino su almuerzo y dejo la bandeja a un lado- Te conocemos

-Bien, ya. Estoy que me muero del aburrimiento- Damien choco ambas manos y alzo las cejas- ¿Empezamos?

Kenny sonrió, tomo ambos dados en sus manos que habían caído por alguna parte de la mesa y se los enseño como si sus amigos no supieran lo que eran

-Sí, son dados ¿Y?- Gregory levanto una ceja

-Elijan un número del 1 al 12- todos lo miraron extrañados- No vale repetir

-¿Y si se me canta la gana elegir el 20?- dijo Craig

-El número máximo que puede lograrse con dos dados es 12- contesto, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros a lo que Kenny rió- Burro…-dijo en tono bajo, Craig le enseño el dedo medio.

-¡Elijaaaan!- grito el rubio- ¿Kyle?- lo señalo

-Elijo el 4

-¿Staaaaan?

-El 9

-¿Culón?- Cartman frunció el seño

-12, y no soy culón soy fuertecito

-Como digas, culón ¿Damien?

-El 6-sonrio- 666 jajaja

-Eso no es gracioso, asusta O.o ¿Pip?

-8

-¿Craig?

-El 5 ¬¬

-¡GAH! Mi número ¡Nhg! favorito-

-Lo sé- el pelinegro miro hacia otro lado

-Te dejaron sin opción- Kenny sonrió- Elige otro

-El ¡Nhg! 3

-¿Gregory?

-11

-¿Chris?

El castaño bufo- Topo- corrigió- El 7

-¿Butters?

-E-el 1

-Y yo elijo el 10

-Sobra un número: el 2- noto Stan

-Nop, ese número es de Wendy- Stan abrió los ojos de sobremanera

-Fue bebe- dijo la morena acercándose a la mesa- Ella me obligo- miro hacia atrás donde venía la rubia riendo por lo bajo

-¿Y por qué no juega ella?

-Porque- dijo la rubia llegando a la mesa- no sería divertido- río, Stan estaba preocupado. Hace unos meses que había terminado con Wendy, pero aún le seguía teniendo afecto, y no como una simple amistad. La morena coloco sus manos por detrás de su espalda algo nerviosa al notar la amplitud del pelinegro.

-Empecemos- Kenny le dio ambos dados a Kyle- Tira- sonrió maliciosamente

-No tiraré si primero no nos dices de que trata el juego-

-No te lo diré si primero no tiras- Kyle bufo molesto, pero tiro los dados. Había tocado el numero 5

-Bien ¿Y ahora?-

-Chicos ¿Ustedes que piensan? Entre Craig y Kyle ¿Quién sería el Uke y quien el Seme?- todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Eh?- dijo Craig, Kyle se había limitado a tener una perfecta cara de WTF

-Craig y Kyle ¿Quién es el Uke y quien el Seme?-

-¿Que es esa mierda?- pregunto Damien

-Una pregunta-Damien rodo los ojos, para luego bufar

-No, idiota ¿Que carajos significa Uke y Seme?- dijo Craig, si hubiese estado más cerca del rubio lo hubiese golpeado, pero se encontraban en frente por lo que el pelinegro tendría que pararse y dar la vuelta a toda la mesa. Por ende decidió quedarse sentado

Kenny rió- Uke, abajo. Seme, arriba- todos lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero lo que dijo luego hizo que sus cabezas hicieran "click", que todos abrieron los ojos de sobremanera y que Kyle casi se caiga de su asiento- Esas serían sus posiciones e.e

-¡Pervertido de mierda!-grito Craig levantándose de su asiento poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. Kyle estaba en shock sin moverse con los ojos abiertos excesivamente.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- dijo Christophe- ¡¿Que mierda te piensas que somos?!-

-Es solo un simple juego-

-¡Nos estas tratando de maricas!-

-¡Claro que no, jamás haría eso!-sonrió burlonamente- Es un jueguito para pasar el rato. Nada de lo que se diga va en serio, no tienen que preocuparse ¿O acaso lo que se diga es lo que les molesta?- arqueo una ceja y sonrió de lado, a punto de reír-Además-agrego- será divertido

-Yo juego-dijo Damien, todos los miraron con cara de "¿Que te Fumaste?"-Creo saber por qué será divertido- sonrió maliciosamente

-Está bien, jugaremos- dijo Pip, a lo que todos se sorprendieron. El siempre trataba de lograr que Damien no se metiera en líos o causara algún alboroto, pero esta vez lo estaba ayudando

Stan bufo harto-De acuerdo, jugaremos. Pero si te pasas date por muerto- rió un poco, él no era capaz de dañar de alguna forma a su segundo mejor amigo pero si sabía que si se pasaba Damien, Craig y Christophe se encargarían. Aunque esta vez, Damien parecía estar de acuerdo. Miro a su mejor amigo, que aún permanecía en shock. Lo movió un poco-Kyle, ya, es solo para pasar el rato. Tranquilízate-

Kyle miro aun con los ojos muy abiertos a Craig, y luego le dedico una mirada asesina a Kenny-Bien...-se decidió- pero no quiero opinar sobre los dem...

-Yo creo que Kyle sería el Uke- lo interrumpió Christopher. Kyle volvió a quedarse en shock con la boca abierta

-Seee, Craig sería el Seme- dijo Gregory. Craig río levemente y se sentó, ya que había permanecido parado desde lo que dijo Kenny

-:O...-Kyle seguía en shock

-Ajam, el judiito no tiene fuerza- se burló Cartman

-¡GAH! ¡Oh dios, Craig!- el grito de Tweek hizo reaccionar a Kyle

-¡¿QUE, QUE, QUE?!-dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, no había salido del todo de su shock por lo que fue lo máximo que pudo decir

-jajaja Suenas igual a tu madre- rió Craig, Kyle lo miro enojado, con los ojos abiertos lo más posible, parecía un maniático. Craig se encogió de hombros y desvío la mirada. Mierda, eso daba miedo.

-Kyle, habíamos dicho que nada de lo que se diga en este juego era...-empezó a decir Gregory pero se fue deteniendo al ver que Kyle volteaba la cabeza lentamente (al estilo del exorcista) a mirarlo- era...era e-en se-se-serio... Y q-que... ¡Eres el Uke!-

-¡El que no vaya en serio no cambia el hecho de que piensen que yo sería el Uke!- grito desesperándose

-No es por ti, es por...Craig- comenzó a explicarse Christophe, Kyle arqueo una ceja- Es que él es...tan...tan...tan Craig- termino de decir para darle una calada a su cigarrillo, los demás asintieron y Tweek miraba a su pelinegro amigo asustado, mientras temblaba más de lo normal

-¿Él es tan Craig?-repitió incrédulo- ¡¿Tan Craig?! ¡TAN CRAIG!- acabo gritando y algunos se asustaron, mientras Bebe contenía la risa- ¡Ja, entonces yo soy "Tan Kyle" para poder ser el Seme! ¡¿Que es ese "Tan Craig" que lo hace poder meterla en mi puto culo?!- Bebe no aguanto más y se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras se sostenía de Wendy para no caerse de su asiento. La morena sonreía ocultando la vergüenza y trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia.

-Pues...por su...per-per... ¿Personalidad?- dijo Gregory, que estaba algo asustado y al ver que el pelirrojo volvía a mirarlo de manera psicópata se ocultó detrás de Christophe quien río un poco. Pero decidió hablar por su rubio amigo

-Mira, Craig es cínico, engreído, es de los mejores en educación física y es más...-se detuvo, no sabía cómo decirlo-Es más...emmm...mas... ¿Más?- término preguntando

-¿Fu-fuerte?- dijo entre cortadamente Pip para contener la risa, Damien le reprocho con la mirada el haber hablado, el británico se avergonzó y tomo la camisa del anticristo ocultándose detrás de ella riendo suavemente para no hacerlo a carcajadas al igual que Bebe. Los demás los miraron extrañados, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada hasta entonces. Y eso era muy extraño, ya que Damien siempre hacia comentarios ofensivos o de burla y Pip siempre trataba de calmar el ambiente cuando este estaba tenso. Y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que tampoco Kenny había dicho nada hasta entonces, algo también muy raro en alguien tan pervertido. Iban a decir algo pero los gritos coléricos de Kyle los interrumpió

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LA PUTA PERSONALIDAD DE TUCKER!- dijo señalándolo, el pelinegro se alteró un poco- ¡PUEDO SER MIL VESES MAS CÍNICO QUE EL! ¡Y NO POR ESO ME VA A COGER!-todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mas por el miedo que por el asombro. El pelirrojo era capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se enojaba. Pero parece que Christophe quería ganarse un buen golpe

-No van a hacer nada, así que no importa quien iría abajo y quien arriba si ustedes dos nunca van a terminar en la cama-Kyle se paralizo- Así que no hay motivo para pelear por eso ¿O es que si quieres hacerlo, Broflovski?- dijo burlonamente, Kyle no sabía que contestar. Christophe tenía razón. Y con todo el alboroto que había armado, todos podrían creer eso e iba a ganarse sus burlas eternamente. Porque si él no quería terminar en la cama con Craig ¿Por qué se molestaba en discutir quien iría arriba? O... ¿Si quería? Kyle se sonrojo ERROR nadie había pensado sus locuras y lo que dijo Christophe lo tomaron como una excusa para tranquilizarlo. Pero al ver su sonrojo comenzaron a reír suavemente, cada vez más fuerte al notar que el judío no reaccionaba. Eso no duro mucho, Kyle frunció el ceño y se paró dispuesto a volver a gritar, pero fue interrumpido por cierto pelinegro

-Con tu personalidad...-comenzó a decir, sabía que él era el único que podía parar la discusión- ...tan...atemorizante. No importa que tan cínico sea yo...Supongo que...podríamos...- trago saliva, decir eso no era fácil. Pero tenía que calmar al pelirrojo antes de que matara a alguien, y Christophe sería el primero- Podríamos...intercambiar...de lu-lu...-se decidió, si iba a decirlo, iba a decirlo bien- Podríamos intercambiar de lugares- Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y taparon sus bocas para no reír. Kyle abrió los ojos de sobremanera, y se sonrojo aún más. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento tomándose del hombro de Stan (el cual estaba sentado junto a él). Se cayó un poco hacia atrás mientras agarraba fuertemente al pelinegro lastimándole el brazo. Comenzó a soltarlo, Stan lo tomo de la cintura y del brazo con el cual lo estaba tomando previamente e intentó levantarlo para que no caiga al suelo. Lo cual no funciono, el pelinegro comenzó a caer junto con él. Habrían terminado en el piso si Kenny no hubiera sostenido al pelirrojo por debajo de las axilas y lo hubiera levantado, sentándolo en su asiento con la ayuda de Stan. Kyle permanecía en shock, al incorporarse y darse cuenta de la escena que había armado se puso tan rojo al igual que su cabello, tomo su usukaka **(NA: el gorro que tiene, no sé si lo escribí bien :S)** y lo bajo lentamente tapando su rostro con él y poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stan. Por suerte nadie, excepto Tweek, había notado que Craig se había sonrojado cada vez más ante cada acción del judío.

-Bueno...supongo que aquí termina tu turno, Kyle...Sigamos...Tira tu...-intento decir Kenny pero la risa de cierto rubio lo interrumpió. Pip no había aguantado más y se había echado a reír a carcajadas aun ocultándose detrás de la camisa de Damien, el cual intentaba soltarse de él. Pero eso hizo que el rubio lo rodeara por el cuello y riera aún más fuerte, estrangulando al ojirojo, que por alguna extraña razón no lo prendió en llamas.

-P-Pip...me es-estas...a-ho-...ga-gando- lo tomo de las manos para quitárselo de en sima. El rubio lo sujeto más fuerte y ambos cayeron al suelo. Pip cayó sobre Damien, aún sujetándolo y riendo mientras ocultaba su cara debajo del cuello del pelinegro, quien lo miraba fastidiado con un leve sonrojo el cual no se hubiese notado de no ser por su muy pálida piel. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos riendo, excepto Stan y Kyle, y se dirigieron hacia los dos caídos **(?)**

-L-lo si-siento- dijo Pip aun riendo levantándose de arriba del ojirojo. Este último se sentó en el suelo rápidamente tomándose del pecho y respirando entre cortadamente.

-Casi...me...ma...tas- dijo parándose con la ayuda de Craig, y al dejar de reír Pip también lo ayudo.

-Lo hubieras quemado- se burló Craig, que ya se había olvidado de lo que paso previamente con el pelirrojo. Pip se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Tranquilo-dijo ya respirando normalmente- No haría eso- el británico se sonrojo levente, de la misma manera en la que Damien lo había hecho antes, solo que a Pip no se le noto al no tener la pálida piel del pelinegro

-Bien, sigamos- dijo animadamente Kenny, una vez que todos se volvieran a sentar- Staaaaan-llamo melosamente, el nombrado negó con la cabeza, tenía a Kyle apoyando su frente sobre su hombro, Stan lo rodeaba con el brazo por los hombros dándole pequeñas palmaditas consoladoras. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, indicándole que no podía en esos momentos. Craig se sonrojo al ver la amplitud del pelirrojo y desvío la mirada. Tweek se aguantó un "¡Gah!", el número 20 en ese día- Bien, entonces...- busco con la mirada, hasta que la fijo en cierto pelinegro, y al notar su sonrojo sonrió maliciosamente-Craig-llamo, el mencionado se incorporó y lo miro arqueando una ceja-Tira tú-le dio los dados. El pelinegro trago duro, ese juego ya le había causado suficientes problemas con Kyle, no necesitaba más problemas con otras personas. Pero no, hoy no era su día de suerte. Le había tocado el numero 3 ¡El numero 3! Recordaba perfectamente quien había elegido ese número. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se quedó en shock, no quería que nadie diera su opinión sobre quien iba arriba y quien abajo, y mucho menos decir lo mismo que le dijo a Kyle, aunque posiblemente nada lo calmaría.

-Estamos en la misma que antes-dijo Christophe cruzándose de brazos

Tweek no podía aguantar más, venia conteniendo sus gritos desde el principio del juego dando pequeños brinquitos, pero lo hacía para no alterar más de lo que estaba a su pelinegro amigo, que ahora permanecía inmóvil. No pudo más, sus nervios le ganaron

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito sobresaltando a todos, en especial a Craig que salió de su shock y se calló hacia atrás. Se levantó rápidamente arrodillándose y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, su chulo se había movido hacia la derecha tapando parte de su cara y dejando ver sus despeinados negros cabellos de su lado izquierdo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Él cafeinomano se jalaba el pelo violentamente y temblaba. Craig se giró a verlo con un veloz movimiento de cabeza.

-¡¿Que paso?!-pregunto incorporándose

-Pasa- Craig lo miro- que creemos que Tweek está en la misma que Kyle: el seria el Uke y tú el Seme- dijo Gregory, Kyle hundió aún más su cabeza en el hombro de Stan, el pelinegro le reprocho esto con la mirada al inglés.

Craig se giró nuevamente a ver a Tweek, el cual estaba más nervioso que de costumbre y sus tics no cesaban, había dejado de jalarse sus cabellos para comenzar a jalarse su camisa.

-Puff, con esos nervios no podría ni hacer que caminara hacia la habitación- se burló Cartman **(NA: me había olvidado de él :/) **Craig no llego a escucharlo, había quedado nuevamente en shock mirando a Tweek, el cual se ponía cada vez más nervioso ante la mirada del de ojos azul marinos. Tenía unos muy bellos ojos, era muy dulce su mirada nerviosa ¿Se habría sonrojado? Esperen... ¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?! Craig era su mejor amigo, no tenía que sonrojarse si este lo miraba. Pero que él sea su amigo no significaba que quisiera que fuese solo su amigo ¡¿Que estaba diciendo?! ¡Pensar de esa manera sobre Craig era demasiada presión!

-Tranquilo- se decidió a decir Craig, parándose del piso y abrazando a Tweek por atrás- es solo un maldito juego, con malditas personas que quieren jodernos, mierda- Ok, ahora sí que estaba sonrojado. Craig lo estaba consolando de la manera más rara posible, pero aun así le parecía de lo más tierna.

-Si lo agarras así y logras taparle la boca para que no grite, supongo que sí podrían- dijo Christophe arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de manera picara. Craig lo miro aterrado, soltó a Tweek y fue a sentarse. El rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina al francés, el cual lo ignoro y siguió fumando su cigarrillo.

* * *

**Okeeeeey, no sé si esta largo o corto, la verdad no sé cuantas palabras lleva un capitulo :/ Soy nueva en esto. Debo decir que tenía planeando hacer otro tipo de Fic (el Fic con las parejas inventadas que están en mi perfil XD) pero al final decidí que mi primer Fic sea uno cómico, o al menos un intento de Fic cómico xD Buuueno, sé que quedo raro la mescla de parejas con Craig: CRAMIEN (Siii, cuando lo ayudo a pararse fue una escena Cramien, déjenme soñar ._.) CRYLE Y CREEK xDD Pero "Kitty H.R" me enseño que pueden haber ciertos "romances" con otros, mientras solamente ame a uno realmente :3 El Dip lo adoro, no pude evitar meter esa escena xDD **

**Weeeenooooooo, sé que me quedo horrible pero es mi primer Fic y hice lo que pude. Así que por favor ayúdenme a mejorar :)**

**Saludooosss desde Argentina, Gracias por leer! :) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Tratare de actualizar rápido ^.^ Bsos y abrazos 3! **


	2. Ya no es divertido

**Hoola, volví de entre las tinieblas (? Les pido MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza, de en serio lo lamento T^T Es culpa del colegio! La verdad me tiene muy ocupada u.u Muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo la continuación. **

**En fin, disfruten ^.^**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

_**EL JUEGO SUKE**_

_Capítulo 2: Ya no es divertido_

-Vamos- insistía Kenny

-¡No, Ngh! ¡Eso sería demasiada presión!- se negaba cierto rubio

-¡Oh, por favor! Todos tendremos que jugar en algún momento-trataba de convencerlo Christopher

-Pero yo ¡Ngh! no quiero jugar ¡Tengo miedo, GAH!-

-No tienes que tener miedo, Kyle y Craig ya lo hicieron, y no les paso nada malo- lo tranquilizo Gregory.

Tweek miro a Kyle, aún estaba ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de Stan y este lo consolaba. Luego miro a Craig, tenía la mirada baja, su cabello cubría la mayoría de su rostro y parecía no estar prestando atención a lo que pasaba. Tweek volvió a mirar a Gregory, temblando aún más. Arqueo una ceja.

-¿En serio, Gregory? ¡Ngh! ¿EN SERIO?- dijo sarcástico

-Bueno, yo que sé. Juega de una maldita vez y ya-

-¡NO, GAH!-

Craig alzo la mirada y miro a Tweek por unos segundos.

-Carajo, Tweek. Sí que molestas- se quejó Cartman

-Tira- Kenny le arrojo los dados

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡¿POR QUE, GAH, SIEMPRE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS?!- dijo jalándose su camisa

-Déjenlo, si no quiere jugar que no juegue y ya no molesten- dijo Craig- Hacen demasiado ruido. Quiero dormir, mierda-

Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza en ellos. Simulando dormir, para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Ves, Tweek? Molestas a Craig. Que mal mejor amigo eres. Míralo ¡Pobrecito! Durmió poco y tú no lo dejas descansar- dijo Kenny, logrando calmarlo un poco.

Christopher le extendió la mano con los dados sobre esta. Tweek bufo y los tomo. Al estar temblando tanto, los arrojo tan fuerte que cayeron en el piso.

-Merde...No sabes hacer nada bien- dijo Christopher, levantándose a buscar los dados

-¡No, Tiissssshhhhhh! ¡Quieto!- dijo Kenny corriendo hacia donde estaban los dados.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡No toques los dados! El número que salió, ya no se va a cambiar- miro hacia los dados que se encontraban en el suelo, uno de ellos era un 2 y el otro era un 6- Ocho... ¡Toco el ocho!- grito avisando a los demás.

Todos voltearon lentamente a ver a Pip

-Mierda...- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos

-Eso, es Karma- dijo Damien, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Por haberte reído ¡Karma!-

-Cállate ¿Que te importa lo que hago?-

-Me importa porque estábamos en silencio hasta que se te ocurrió la brillante idea de reírte. Esto te pasa por idiota- se le acerco- ¡Karma!-

-¡Aléjate!- le corrió la cara con su mano derecha- Aquí tu eres el único idiota-

-¿Que me dijiste?- frunció el ceño y se paró de su asiento.

-Dije que eres un idiota- se paró, quedando ambos a la misma altura

-¡¿Quién mierda te piensas que eres TU- lo empujo un poco- para llamarme idiota a mí?!-

-¡Yo, soy Phillip Pirrup, y TU- le devolvió el empujón un poco más fuerte- eres un IDIOTA! ¡Un completo idiota!-

Volvió a empujarlo mucho más fuerte, Damien se tropezó con su silla y cayó al suelo. Pip se le acercó y le piso el abdomen con su pie izquierdo, apretándolo contra el piso.

-Eso, es Karma- se agacho quedando a unos centímetros del rostro de Damien- Por haberme llamado idiota ¡Karma!- quito su pie de Damien y fue a sentarse.

El Anticristo se levantó rápidamente, maldiciendo entre dientes al británico y sentándose junto a él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Pip se volteo y le saco la lengua. Damien le enseño el dedo medio.

-Pip- dijo Christopher. El nombrado se volteo a verlo- sería el seme, Tweek sería el Uke. Ja Ja Ja, le gano al "mismísimo" Anticristo- dijo haciendo énfasis en "mismísimo".

Damien frunció el ceño y Pip le sonrió en forma de burla. Iba a quejarse pero lo interrumpieron.

El cafeinomano soltó un fuerte grito, y comenzó a jalarse sus cabellos violentamente.

-¡OH DIOS, TODOS QUIEREN COJERME!- comenzó a tirar de su camisa, rompiendo los pocos botones que estaban abrochados- ¡TRABAJAN PARA LOS GNOMOS, ELLOS LES DIJERON QUE ME COJAN! ¡OH DIOOOOSSSSS, VOY A SER VIOLADO!- varios de los chicos de la mesa comenzaron a reír fuertemente- ¡YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR NI EN MI MEJOR AMIGO!-

Craig volvió a "la realidad".

-Calma, Tweek. Puedes confiar en mí, y nadie va a cojerte- dijo poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros, tratando de dejar que tiemble, logrando únicamente temblar el también.

-Ahora son dos gelatinas humanas- se burló Cartman. Craig le enseño el dedo medio.

-¡CRAIG, PERO CHRIS DIJO QUE PIP ERA EL SEME! ¡ME VA A VIOLAR!- grito señalando a Pip.

El británico se ocultó detrás de Damien, pero al recordar la pelea de hace unos segundos lo miro algo aterrado. El Anticristo no dijo nada, ni siquiera se volteo a verlo. Por lo que Pip permaneció escondido tras él.

-Tweek, Pip no va a violarte. Solo es un juego, y uno bien mierda, es un "juego mierda". Nada de lo que se diga aquí va en serio- trato de razonar Craig con el rubio paranoico.

-¡PERO ANTES LOS CHICOS DIJERON QUE TU ERES EL SEME!- Tweek se detuvo y giro a ver a Craig, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

-No lo dig...-

-¡CRAIG ME VA A COJER!- se levantó de su asiento y se alejó- ¡OH DIOS, AYUDA, VA A VIOLARME!- comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa con los brazos en el aire, gritando al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos desesperadamente

-¡AYUDA, AYUDA, AYUDAAAAAA!-

Se frenó en una parte de la mesa, y luego corrió a abrazar a la persona que estaba más cerca. Que, para mala suerte de Tweek, era Pip (aun oculto tras Damien). Al darse cuenta de esto, giro a ver lentamente al británico.

-Emmm... ¿Hola?- sonrió ligeramente, Tweek lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Damien comenzaba a incomodarse al tener tan cerca al rubio paranoico. Pero nooooo, eso no era suficiente. Pip se asustó ante la mirada de Tweek, y abrazo a Damien por el cuello ¡Genial! Tenía al rubio exisofrenico mas cerca de lo que debería, y ahora no podía esconder su sonrojo ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Que puede ser peor que esto?! Hablo muy pronto.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- le grito a Pip en el oído

El británico se aferró más fuerte del cuello de Damien. "_Mierda, no de nuevo...que no vaya a tirarme de nuevo, no de nuevo..." _pensó

-¡NO ME VIOLES!- Tweek soltó a Pip violentamente, empujándolo, quien ahogo a Damien apretándole el cuello.

-Ale...Aléjate...Tweek- dijo Damien, tratando de respirar.

-¡NO! ¡TU ERES QUIEN DEBERÍA ALEJARSE!- tomo a Pip de los hombros- ¡LOS GNOMOS TE MANDARON PARA QUE ME COJAS! ¡VIOLADOR!-

-¡No, no, Tweek! ¡Los Gnomos no me mandaron, no voy a hacerte nada!-

-¡MIENTES! ¡TE HAN MANDADO A VIOLARME!- comenzó a agitar a Pip moviéndolo por los hombros, y al estar aferrado de Damien también este fue agitado- ¡GAH, Y DE SEGURO TE DIJERON QUE LO GRABES PARA LUEGO MASTURBARSE CON EL VIDEO!-

Cada vez lo agitaba más fuerte. Damien comenzaba a marearse y Pip estaba bastante asustado, motivo extra por el que Damien estaba mareado: Pip lo estaba, prácticamente, ahorcando con sus manos al intentar no caer.

-¡OH DIOS, LOS GNOMOS SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡Y TU TAMBIÉN, PIP!- grito aún más fuerte su nombre acercándose a su rostro.

Damien lo miro con fastidio, pero no pudo decir nada con el poco aire que le quedaba

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO, PIP! ¡DE SEGURO TU TAMBIÉN MIRARIAS EL VIDEO! ¡ERES UN ASCO! ¡LOS GNOMOS SON UN ASCO! ¿¡POR QUE ME ODIAN TANTO!? ¿¡POR QUE QUIEREN HACERME SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA!?-

-¡No, no, no! ¡Nadie quiere hacerte sufrir! ¡No voy a violarte!-

-¡LOS GNOMOS TE HAN PUESTO UN CHIP EN LA CABEZA PARA QUE DIGAS QUE NO VAS A VIOLARME! ¡PERO NO ES VERDAD, VAS A VIOLARME Y LO SUBIRAS A REDTUBE PARA QUE TODOS LO VEAN!- **(NA: Yo lo miraría (*-*)/)**

Pip estaba bastante asustado, y Damien comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. Negaba con la cabeza cada tanto para contradecir a las locuras del rubio.

-¡OH MIEEEERDAAA, LAS PAREJAS LO MIRARÍAN ANTES DE FOLLAR! ¡Y...Y...Y SERIA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- le grito en la cara al rubio y al pelinegro.

-Damien, carajo, has algo-

El pelinegro lo miro incrédulo y señalo a su cuello para que lo soltara. Al tener su mirada fija en Tweek, Pip no noto este acto y comenzó a zarandearlo al mismo tiempo que Tweek lo movía. El Anticristo estaba siendo sacudido el doble y al mismo tiempo estaba siendo estrangulado. Oh mierda, si no terminaba otra vez en el suelo, terminaba muerto.

-¡Ya basta!-

Craig tomo a Tweek por la cintura haciendo que soltara a Pip, el cual se mantuvo aferrado a Damien pero esta vez sin ahogarlo.

El rubio paranoico intento liberarse de quien sea que lo estuviera sosteniendo. Así es: estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera había escuchado la voz del pelinegro. No tenía idea alguna de quien lo estaba sosteniendo en esos momentos.

-¡Suéltame, Ngh, carajo!-

-¡Tweek, cálmate!-

El rubio dejo de intentar liberarse de los brazos que lo oprimían. Había escuchado la voz de Craig. Había volteado a ver a los brazos que lo sostenían. Oh si, había reconocido que Craig lo estaba abrazando de la cintura, de una manera algo violenta, mientras lo oprimía a su cuerpo intentando mantenerlo quieto.

"_Oh dios, no...Craig, carajo. Ya mucha presión tenía cuando me abrazaste por atrás... ¿Y crees que apretarme a tu cuerpo es mejor? Bueno...tampoco puedo quejarme... Lo malo es que no estamos de frente...Te hubiera robado más de un beso si tuviera tu rostro cerca del mío y...Esperen...Acaso... ¡¿Acaso dije "robarle más de un beso"?! Oh dios, oh dios... ¿¡Que me está pasando?! ¡Estoy más loco de lo normal! Craig, mierda, suéltame...Estos pensamientos raros solo llegan cuando estas cerca" _

Tweek estaba tan rojo como los rizos de Kyle, incluso más rojo que eso. Craig tenía un fuerte sonrojo también, que ocultaba con su pelo y su chullo. Desde que lo reconoció se había quedado duro como si de haber visto un fantasma se tratase.

"_Ya es mucho, Tweek... ¿Por qué carajo no te vas? Ya no estoy oprimiéndote. Pero aun así, no he podido quitar mis manos de tu cintura... ¡La puta que lo pario, Tweek! Vete...carajo..."_

-Que son bien maricas, eh- río Cartman. Miro con pena la bolsa vacía que solía contener papas fritas, para luego hacerla un bollo y tirarla al suelo.

Lo pensaron al mismo tiempo, porque mientras Craig retiraba sus brazos de Tweek, este se alejaba de él. Ambos fueron a sentarse a sus lugares (Uno al lado de otro) solo que esta vez alejados bastantes centímetros entre sí.

- ¿Vas a soltarme…?- pregunto cierto pelinegro, que tenía alrededor de su cuello unos brazos de color crema.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Casi me ahogas unas 20 veces ¿Planeas matarme o qué?-

-Ay, Damien, no estoy ahogándote ahora ¿O sí?-

-Pues, no. Pero...-

-¿Pero que, te molesta?-

-No, es que...Bueno si, pero...-

El rubio alzo la mirada para chocarse con los fríos ojos color carmesí del Anticristo. Se miraron por unos segundos, sus mejillas iban a tornarse de un color rosa. Exacto, IBAN.

-Por dios, cuantas interrupciones. Chicos, si prefieren matarse entre sí a jugar a esto, solo díganlo. Siempre llevo pistolas- dijo Kenny sacando de sus bolsillos dos pistolas, una en cada mano, mientras sonreía burlonamente- Claro que eso de "pistolas" también tiene doble sentido...- cambio su cara a una pensativa mientras guardo ambas pistolas donde estaban antes- ¡Da igual! Tengo pistolas para ambos sentidos- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, para luego guiñar un ojo.

-Kenny, tu eres la definición de pervertido y además de puta- dijo Christopher

-Definición... ¡Genial, apareceré en diccionarios! Publicidad gratis, para más clientes- alzo su mano haciendo la seña de "amor y paz".

-Eso no tiene sentido alguno…- dijo irritado Stan

- Ya, volviendo al juego- se adelantó Kenny- Un voto para Pip Seme ¿Quien apoya, y quien se opone?-

Para cuando Kenny dijo la primera palabra, Pip y Damien ya se habían separado. Cada uno arreglándoselas con el sonrojo que quería relucir en sus mejillas. Ahora ambos ya estaban, como podría decirse "normales".

Pip miraba a Kenny con el ceño levemente fruncido, no le gustaba que dijeran si ellos consideraban que debería ir abajo o arriba. Pero por algo era un "leve" ceño fruncido ¿O no? Tenía otras cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que ese maldito juego Suke.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Chris, Pip sería el Seme. Intimido a un demonio- dijo Gregory burlonamente.

Kenny volvió a callar. Damien frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, la cerro al ver como Pip lo intimidaba con la mirada para que no se quejara.

-Cállate...-murmuró.

El Anticristo lo miro unos segundos, intento resistirse, pero no pudo y hablo.

-¡A mí nadie me intimida!- grito colérico el pelinegro.

Pip apoyo su frente sobre su mano "_Orgulloso_..." pensó

-¡Ustedes deberían estarlo! ¡Puedo quemarlos cuando se me plazca la gana!-

-Pero no quemaste ni a Tweek, ni a Pip- cuestiono Craig. Oh si, así de rápido superaba los momentos incómodos este pelinegro.

-No me jodas, Tucker. Si quemaba al paranoico, quemaba también a Pip-

-Oh, lo olvide. Por qué no puedes quemar a tu noviecita ¿Verdad?- dijo Chris. Más les vale tener un extintor cerca.

-Jodanse, no quemo a mis amigos-

-Si no quemas a tus amigos ¿A quién si quemas? Ósea ¿Quiénes no son tus amigos?- dijo Christopher

-Hagámosla más corta... ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- se metió Cartman. Damien frunció el ceño.

-Ya, ya. Todos aquí somos tus amigos ¿Pero a quienes no quemarías?- trato de tranquilizar el ambiente Craig.

Damien callo, todos lo miraban curiosos esperando una respuesta. Se hubiera callado, pero esa mañana había amanecido con una idiotez en la cabeza.

-A ti, a Pip, a Chris y a Kenny...- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- No se crean, son los que tienen menos posibilidades de que lo haga. No quiere decir que no lo haría-

Tenía que cagarla mencionando al rubio pervertido al final ¿No? Si no, pudiera haber zafado por lo menos. Pero no, ya estaba jodido. Kenny sonrió pícaramente, se acercó al pelinegro por un costado. Lo abrazo fuertemente y le lamió la cara. Damien se sonrojo y empujo rápidamente al rubio. Alzo la mano y al cerrar el puño Kenny estaba prendido en llamas. Saltando y gritando, mientras Damien lo miraba con odio. Detuvo el fuego con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Y el rubio fue a sentarse a su asiento, sobándose las heridas

- ¿Lo ven? Él no es la excepción. No se crean inmunes, idiotas-

-No te creas que no volveré a lamerte, Thorn- dijo pícaramente cierto rubio

-No te creas que no volveré a quemarte- Kenny se paró de su asiento.

-¿Me quemaras por lamerte?- cuestiono acercándosele

-Creo que ya quedo bastante claro-

El rubio se sentó a su lado y lo miro fijamente. Se acercó a su rostro y antes de que Damien pudiera decir "Carajo" le mordió el labio inferior. El pelinegro lo empujo fuertemente haciéndolo caer al suelo. Damien se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia el rubio para regañarlo. Pero este le puso "la traba" haciéndolo caer, para muy muy jodida suerte del pelinegro, arriba de él.

Kenny lo tomo con una mano fuertemente de la cintura y de los brazos, impidiéndole moverlos, y con la otra le tomo el rostro forzándolo a acercarlo al suyo mientras le mantenía las piernas quietas entrelazándolas con las suyas.

Damien abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Kenny sobre los suyos. Su cara reflejaba perfectamente un "¡Qué asco!" el cual cambio a un "¡Voy a vomitar!" cuando Kenny introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca. Intento librarse pero al estar aprisionado le fue imposible.

Damien mordía al rubio para que lo soltase (sin resultado alguno) mientras trataba de pararse. Kenny olvido la realidad de estar en la escuela y paso su mano (que antes estaba sosteniendo el rostro del Anticristo) hacia el pantalón de este comenzando a bajarlo. Damien se sobresaltó e intento subírselos para Kenny no se los bajara completamente. Pero el rubio fue más rápido y le quito los pantalones **(NA: Diosss, me gustaría ser Kenny *A*)** lo cual altero aún más al pelinegro.

-¡Agh!-

Intento separarse, pero el rubio era más fuerte y Damien tampoco tenía muchas chances de ganar ya que el otro podría deshacerse tan rápido de su ropa interior como lo hizo con sus pantalones. Pero Kenny decidió atacar a la camisa del Anticristo, comenzando a desabrocharla. ¿Acaso estaba loco o que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Tenía un sorete, acaso?

Estaba a punto de quitársela cuando Damien pensó en lo obvio: "_¿Por qué mierda no lo quemó? Un momento ¿Por qué no lo queme antes?_" Una fuerte patada en la cadera de Kenny lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y reaccionar.

Se levantó rápidamente del rubio y se sentó en el piso, tapando lo mejor que pudo su pecho y su ropa interior con la camisa aun desabrochada. Estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Una mano le extendió su pantalón, cuando alzo la mirada vio a Pip que tapaba sus ojos con una mano para no ver al casi desnudo Damien. "_¿Pip pateo a Kenny? El... ¿Me ayudo?... ¿Por qué habría de ayudarme?"_

-¿Ya te los pusiste?- pregunto el británico, Damien volvió en sí.

-¿Eh?...Ah, emmm...un segundo- se puso los pantalones y cuando se dispuso a abrochar su cinturón unos brazos lo sostuvieron por detrás.

-No seas aguafiestas, Damien...- dijo la única persona que encontró todo eso divertido (Kenny)

-Tienes suerte de no estar muerto- dijo soltándose del agarre del rubio.

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que me quemarías si volvía a lamerte. Y no lo hice- dijo pícaramente

Damien lo fulmino con la mirada. Iba a pararse pero una mano extendida en frente suyo se interpuso en su acción. Pip le sonrió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Damien no contesto y solo tomo la mano del británico, levantándose del suelo

-Ahora estamos a mano: Casi te mate, pero te salve de una violación- dijo riendo, el pelinegro también río.

-Aww que dulces son, chicos ¿Quieren un cuarto para compartir?- se burló Cartman. El rubio y el pelinegro fruncieron el ceño.

-Este juego ya causo mucho alboroto. No creo que continuar jugando sea lo mejor...-dijo tímidamente Butters

-¿Pero qué dices? Si ya te tocaba a ti...- dijo Kenny levantándose del suelo rápidamente, el haber sufrido tanto en cada una de sus muertes hacia que la patada de Pip no haya sido nada. Le dio los dados a Butters- ¿Juegas?- el de ojos celestes negó con la cabeza- ¿Por mí, al menos?-

El rubio iba a contestar pero la campana del cambio de hora lo interrumpió. Todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

SALVADOS POR LA CAMPANA

"_Oh, no. No van a salvarse de mi tan fácil…_"pensó maliciosamente el rubio pervertido dirigiéndose a sus clases de Matematicas.

**Al principio estaba haciéndome jugo la cabeza de cuales iban a ser las pareja para cada personaje. Pero después se me ocurrió una idea :D Durante todo el Fic, todos van a andar con todos (como una clase de conexión, pero nada serio) y al final solo se quedaran con el que realmente aman :3 Y mientras decido quien se queda con quien xDD**

**Las parejas en este capi fueron: CREEK, DIP, KEMIEN y leve BUNNY**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. **

**Aaaaa, me olvidaba. En los comentarios y en los PM cuando quería enviar esta carita: \(^.^)/ en vez de eso, se enviaba esto: \./ Les aviso para que no piensen que estoy más loca de lo que ya soy :'D **

**Saludos desde Argentina! Bsos y abrazos! **

**Cuídense! Hasta el próximo capítulo! (^/\^) \(^.^)/**


End file.
